The spectacular now
Sutter Keely (Miles Teller) lives in the now. A high school senior, charming and self-possessed, he’s the life of the party, loves his job at a men’s clothing store, and has no plans for the future. A budding alcoholic, he’s never far from his supersized, whisky-fortified Thirst Master cup. His girlfriend, Cassidy (Brie Larson), is unable to cope with his budding alcoholism or lack of ambition, and dumps him. Binge drinking to numb his pain, Sutter is woken up on a stranger's lawn by Aimee Finecky (Shailene Woodley), a nice girl who wears no makeup and reads science fiction and manga during her free time. Sutter helps her with her paper route, and ultimately invites her to have lunch with him. Sutter, struggling with geometry, asks Aimee to tutor him, ultimately doing so in order to get closer with her. He invites her to a party, but temporarily loses interest when he sees Cassidy and asks her to have a drink with him. Cassidy soon leaves with her boyfriend Marcus (Dayo Okeniyi), and Sutter redirects his attention to Aimee. He introduces her to alcohol, and the two go for a walk. During the walk, Aimee brings up getting accepted into college in Philadelphia, but does not feel as though she will be able to go because she must take care of her demanding mother. Sutter teaches Aimee to stand up to her mom, and the two kiss. When he wakes up the next morning, Sutter realizes that he asked Aimee to prom while drunk, and instant messages Cassidy to hang out. Cassidy breaks down, tearfully telling Sutter that she can no longer avoid her future and that she needs to grow up, even if he does not. Marcus later confronts Sutter asking what is going on with him and Cassidy. Sutter calms him down reassuring him Cassidy is done with him. Marcus asks a suprised Sutter why Cassidy cannot like him in the same way that she does with Sutter. Sutter tells him he and Cassidy are perfect for each other and he does not need to try and be like him. Marcus thanks him for the advice and says he is not the joke everyone thinks. Sutter avoids Aimee knowing he can't commit to taking her to prom. Aimee's friend Krystal (Kaitlyn Dever) tells him not to treat Aimee badly as she is a genuinely good person and doesn't need Sutter hurting her. Sutter takes her advice on board and asks Aimee to dinner with his estranged sister Holly (Mary Elizabeth Winstead). At the dinner Aimee talks frankly about the death of her father and her dreams of a perfect marriage, charming everyone including Sutter. Sutter and Aimee begin to get serious, and makes love for the first time. Sutter buys Aimee a flask as a gift when they attend prom, and despite a moment where Sutter dances with Cassidy, their night goes well. She tells him that she stood up to her mom and is going to Philadelphia, inviting him to live with her and attend a Junior College. Sutter, after numerous attempts to get his father's phone number from his mom, receives it from his sister and plans to spend a day with his dad. He brings Aimee with him, and they meet him at a motel just as he is leaving for the bar and invites the two to join him. Sutter's father shares similar hedonistic views of life as Sutter, but after revealing that he left his mother (instead of being kicked out as Sutter had thought previously) leaves to go off with a woman. Sutter is forced to pay the tab and wait for his dad to return. After waiting for an hour they return to the bar to see that Sutter's dad has forgotten about them and is back to drinking with his friends. Angry and drunk, Sutter snaps at Aimee when she attempts to comfort him, confessing her love for him. Sutter forces her to get out of the car, and she is hit by an oncoming car. Aimee luckily comes out of the accident with only a broken arm, and quickly forgives Sutter for the incident. Sutter, however, has clearly been damaged by his experiences with his father, and his drinking only worsens. After graduation Cassidy informs Sutter she is going to California with Marcus. Sutter suggests he pay them a visit but Cassidy declines, telling him she must stay out of his influence for her own good. She gives Sutter a hug telling him he will always be her favourite ex-boyfriend. His boss, Dan (Bob Odenkirk) tells him that he will be letting go of one of his clerks. He informs Sutter that he wants him to work at the store, but Sutter must promise never to come in intoxicated again. Sutter honestly states that he does not feel he is capable of keeping such a promise and shakes a disappointed and concerned Dan's hand. He then goes out for a night at the bar, leaving Aimee to get on the bus to Philadelphia by herself, heartbroken. Sutter crashes into his mailbox after a night of heavy drinking and tearfully breaks down in front of his mom, saying he is exactly like his father and that he is an awful person. His mother assures Sutter he is not like his father as he has the biggest heart of anyone she knows. Finally able to recognize that he is his own greatest limitation, Sutter commits himself to becoming a more mature and responsible person. He drives to Philadelphia and finds Aimee as she is leaving class. Aimee looks at him, begins to smile, and the screen cuts to black.